A Mother's Love
by Writer73
Summary: What happens between Stefan's death and Aurora's coronation at the Moors? And what follows after that?
1. Endings

Maleficent stared into the eyes of the man who had broken her body with iron and her soul with betrayal. There, with his throat trapped between her fingers, he looked pathetic, and the sight disgusted her.

Kill him.

Yes. She could kill the creature she had despised for the last sixteen years. The sounds of his struggle to breathe indicated that the task would not take much longer. She could smell the sweat dripping from his forehead. It was the scent of an animal that knows it's about to die.

Fear.

The madness gone from his eyes, all they held was fear. The image unearthed a memory buried long ago of a pair of brown irises peering at her from behind a curtain of leaves. The boy they belonged to no longer existed, and he took her heart with him when he disappeared.

Most of her heart. As she had discovered, there was still part of it left to be stolen. And stolen it had been. But while the first theft had left behind a hole, the last one attained to fill it.

And so Maleficent's eyes cleared, for she knew that whatever else this man might be, he was still father to that second child thief. A child from whom she had taken so much already, and refused to take anymore.

"It's over." – She declared, her voice strained.

Releasing her captive, the faerie turned to walk away, her wings dragging behind her.

Alas, she had misjudged his strength. She felt him hook his arm around her neck and suddenly her feet were no longer under her body. For a moment they struggled and stumbled, until their tangled bodies treaded past the edge of the tower.

Instinct took over Maleficent as she fought to free herself from the king's grip.

Fly. Her wings opened as soon as his arms loosened their hold, and she stood suspended in the air, looking down at her foe falling rapidly towards the ground.

* * *

Maleficent stood motionless by the lifeless body lying on the stone floor. A small pool of blood beneath his head was slowly expanding, its edges gliding slickly over the rock.

The faerie considered what it was that she should be feeling. Satisfaction? Sadness? Relief?

But she felt none of those. As the seconds passed, she was gradually overwhelmed by an incredible exhaustion, the kind that follows after a sixteen year old battle during which the soul had known no rest.

Her conscience seemed like wind, blowing against her thoughts but remaining unscathed by the collisions. It was a welcome numbness that fought to prevail as faint traces of awareness began to seep back into her mind.

With a sudden effort, Maleficent pulled herself back to reality.

Aurora. Diaval. The fight was not yet over.

Her wings took her back inside the castle through the window she had broken earlier. The great hall was alight with fire. Wounded soldiers were scattered among wood and iron and rubble. To one side stood close together ten men, all that were left of the group of warriors, their spears pointed at the great dragon before them. Diaval was still, his enormous wings outstretched and his head lowered close to the ground, as if blocking something from the soldiers' view.

The sound of Maleficent's wings made humans and beast turn their heads towards her, the movement revealing what was hidden behind the fire-breathing creature: Aurora.

"Where is the king?" – Shouted one of the men.

Maleficent did not answer nor turned to look at the soldiers. She could feel the young girl's eyes on her and stepped closer so that she could see them clearly.

The faerie knew that what she was about to say would hurt the child. Even if an hour ago she was ready to go back to the Moors with her Godmother, the fact that this very person had killed the father she had just discovered she had might change everything. Could Aurora truly forgive Maleficent's curse, along with all the sorrow and destruction it had brought?

"The king," – Maleficent said, her voice cold and harsh, but her eyes soft as they stared into the girl's blue ones. – "is dead."

"We fought on top of a tower, and he fell to the ground during the struggle."

Silence followed her words, as their meaning was slowly captured by those listening.

She watched Aurora's face closely. The fear etched there moments ago was seemingly gone, replaced by confusion laced with sadness.

Maleficent felt as if a hand had reached inside her chest and clutched her heart. It pained her to see the child hurting, and the knowledge that she was the one responsible for it flooded her with shame.

She'd started to move towards the girl when the soldiers begun their shouting:

"Murderer!"

"The creature killed the king!"

"Kill her! Kill this winged demon!"

Instantly Diaval's massive frame straightened to full height, the fire inside his torso visible even through his thick scales, ready to be unleashed with the fury of the dragon's breath. Maleficent's own body tensed, wings unfolded, eyes alight and sharp. Let them come.

"No!" – Screamed a girl's voice. – "Stop!"

The faerie opened her mouth, the command for Aurora to stay back ready on her lips, but the girl had already moved between the humans and Diaval.

"Enough lives have been lost in this war!" – She continued, her voice a desperate plea. – "End it now! Please…"

That last word came out in a whisper, and she looked imploringly from the soldiers to her Godmother.

Maleficent's eyes softened, but the decision was not hers to make. She and Diaval could fly away from this castle before the humans had time to react, but not without having to leave Aurora behind. And the faerie didn't care how many she would have to fight. She was not leaving without the girl. So it was for the soldiers to decide how the situation would unfold.

The men looked at their captain, arrows and spears ready, waiting for an order.

The captain had sworn an oath to the king to do his bidding, but His Majesty was no longer living. For many years he had vainly lead his soldiers into the forest to hunt down this faerie. The Council's attempts to reason with the king had been futile. His obsession had eventually turned to madness, and the numbers of the injured rose above count. The men were tired. They knew this was a battle from which they would not come out alive.

He looked at the winged creature, who had not diverted her attention from the princess. She seemed to be abiding by the girl's wish, staying hers and the dragon's attack. The decision would fall to him.

"Your Highness," – He began. – "You are the rightful heir to His Majesty, King Stefan. In light of his death, my loyalty now lies with you. I am your servant. Tell me what you would have me do, and I'll see to it that it is done."

A wave of relief washed over Aurora. She thought for a moment before speaking.

"You will order your men to stand down. Then you will ensure us safe passage through the castle to the place where my father's body lays. In return, I give you my word that no human will be harmed from this moment onwards during our presence here."

Aurora looked at Maleficent during her last statement. The faerie knew it was a request, and she bowed her head slowly, confirming the girl's words to the soldiers. She didn't trust the humans, but she could not deny the child's bidding.

"Very well, Your Highness." – Said the captain, and with a gesture from his hand the men lowered their weapons.

* * *

They encountered no one on their way to the bottom of the tower. The castle's inhabitants seemed to have fled upon hearing the sounds of the battle.

Maleficent, having turned the dragon into his human form, now followed the captain and one of the soldiers through the palace's corridors. Aurora walked by her side, Diaval behind them, and lastly two more humans followed.

Their presence at her back unnerved her. She expected to feel the heat of an iron sword against her skin at any moment. The sounds of their armors echoed through the walls and pierced the air like a sharp blade.

Aurora's eyes remained cast to the floor, not having looked at her Godmother since they had left the great hall. Maleficent had wanted to speak against the girl's decision to go to her father from the moment she had voiced it. The child should not have to see his broken and bloodied body. She could not, however, bring herself to speak, her guilt becoming more overwhelming with each step.

What right had she to deny a daughter's wish to see her father? A man whose death was her fault?

She looked at Aurora's face, so pale in the moonlight and framed by strands of her golden hair. Some things not even her magic could fix.

They stopped a few feet away from the body. The night around them was unusually silent, as if in reverence to the life that had just ended. All four soldiers kneeled before their fallen king.

"Aurora…" – Maleficent began, concern winning over guilt and allowing her to find her voice.

But the girl had already left her side, walking forward to sit on her heels beside her father.

The princess looked at the dead man whom she had met less than a day ago. His eyes were open, staring at the sky, unseeing. Much like he had stared at her.

The truth was, his face had shown none of the joy nor the concern she had expected to see. The joy and concern she saw every day in the eyes of her Godmother, no matter how much the faerie tried to hide them.

The eyes she saw upon awakening from the curse were those of the only parent she had ever known, and who almost certainly loved her more than the one who was truly her own would ever be capable of if he was alive.

And so Aurora cried, not for the love she would miss now that her father was dead, but for the love she would have missed if he had survived.

All the while Maleficent stood silently watching her little beastie. For the first time, she found it hard to tell what was going through the child's mind. The girl's expression, always openly reflecting her emotions, now proved to be hard to read.

Then the faerie saw a tear roll down Aurora's face. It was followed by another. And another. And suddenly Maleficent felt the whole of her doubts and fears wrap around her, blocking the air from reaching her lungs, akin to what her fingers had done to another earlier that night.

Fly. She could not stand there anymore.

"Stay with her." – She said briskly to Diaval.

And before he could answer, her wings opened and flapped, taking her away towards the stars.


	2. Understanding

Aurora did not see her Godmother again that night. She had heard the whooshing of Maleficent's wings as the faerie flew away from the castle grounds. Moments after, the soldiers had carefully lifted her father's body and taken it back inside the palace, and she was left standing at a loss of what she was supposed to do.

"Princess, I shall inform the Council of what has happened." – The captain said to her quietly. – "But tonight the hour is very late, and Your Highness must be weary. Perhaps you would allow me to escort you to your room for the night?"

Aurora looked at Diaval, the question in her eyes.

"She told me only to stay with you, Princess." – Said the dark-haired man.

The young girl sighed. At least until morning, there was nothing to do but wait for her Godmother's return.

"Thank you, Captain." – She answered the soldier.

* * *

"Diaval?" – Begun Aurora, looking out the window and searching the sky for Maleficent's shape.

They were now alone in a bedroom much smaller than the one she had been in the day before. It had a lower ceiling and was only sparsely furnished. She liked it much better. Her own room, with its massive bed and tapestry walls made her feel restless and vulnerable, especially without her Godmother there. Her request for a smaller chamber had been met with surprise, but complied to immediately.

"She is coming back, isn't she?" – The girl finished in an anxious voice.

Diaval looked at the princess and wished he could put her heart at rest, but he himself felt unease. He had sensed Maleficent's distress while watching Aurora kneeling beside her father's body. The faerie's concern for the child and her regret at the role she had played in the cause of the girl's grief were clear to the bird who knew his mistress so well.

"Yes." – He answered. – "But I do not believe she'll return tonight. You should try to rest."

Aurora glanced one last time at the sky before wordlessly moving towards the bed and settling underneath the covers.

It was nearly dawn when Diaval finally saw Maleficent's outline against the moonlight. Thankfully the flame inside the lamp he had placed on the windowsill was still burning. He lifted it briefly to pull open the glass pane so that she could fly in once she'd spotted him.

"How is she?" – Was the first thing the faerie asked, keeping her voice low.

"All right. It took her a while to fall asleep, but she hasn't stirred since."

Maleficent stood for a moment gazing at the sleeping girl before speaking again.

"You must be hungry. Go. Find something to eat and then get some rest."

He nodded, knowing she would want to speak to the princess alone. A familiar sensation went through his body as magic transformed him back into his bird form, and soon after he could feel the cold morning breeze blowing against his feathers.

* * *

Aurora awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Still mildly disoriented with sleep, she invited the person in.

Sitting up as the door opened, suddenly the girl was startled out of her slumber by a loud shriek. Not three feet inside the room stood a maid, her mouth opened in shock and her eyes wide staring at something near the window. A tray and its contents were floating in midair by the woman's feet.

Turning to look at what had alarmed the servant, Aurora was surprised to see Maleficent skillfully conducting the food and silverware to rest upon a table with a wave of her hand.

"Don't be afraid." – The princess quickly reassured the maid. – "She won't hurt you."

The woman remained frozen.

"Did you come to bring me breakfast?" – Asked Aurora, trying to sound encouraging.

The woman nodded slowly.

When it became clear no words would be forthcoming, the girl quickly dismissed her.

"Well, thank you very much. You may leave now."

A thick silence filled the room once the servant had gone.

"Would you like something to eat?" – Aurora said tentatively.

"No, thank you." – Replied the faerie.

"They've brought berries. Are you sure you don't want some?"

"I'm not hungry."

As the silence returned, Maleficent's irritation grew. She was uncertain about how the child felt towards her after the events of the previous night. That made her nervous, which in turn irritated her, for nervousness was not a feeling she experienced often and so did not know how to best deal with it. But all through the night she had thought about the things that needed to be said, and no matter how great the temptation, they could not be left unspoken. So she took a deep breath and began in a soft voice.

"Beastie…"

"Why did my father steal your wings?" – Aurora asked before she could continue. – "Is that the reason you cursed me?"

The young girl looked at Maleficent apprehensively, with wide blue eyes that seemed to have had their childlike innocence replaced by a quiet sadness over the last few hours.

This conversation had been a shadow looming over the faerie's head ever since the night she'd failed to revoke her curse. Its inevitability twisted Maleficent's heart, turning it into a mixture of regret and sorrow. But, as much as everything else, she owed Aurora the truth, despite her fears of losing the child she'd come to love as her own.

"That," – Maleficent started, her eyes betraying the inner turmoil her face could hide so well – "is a long story."

The girl remained still, her face expectant. The faerie sighed.

"Come and sit down, Aurora." – She said, pulling a chair from under an oak table placed by the wall and turning it sideways, so that she herself could sit without crushing her wings.

Long minutes passed before Maleficent spoke.

"I first met your father at the Pool of Jewels. He'd taken a crystal from it and was hiding from the border guards in a small cave by the water's margin."

"My father came to the Moors? I thought the king never left the castle." – Aurora said, surprised. – "How did he get through the wall of thorns?"

"Back then, there was no wall of thorns." – Maleficent answered, her eyes focused on an intangible distance. – "Your father was not yet king, only a twelve year-old boy. And I," – she continued in a voice tinged with something akin of longing – "was only a twelve year-old faerie".

The girl looked at her Godmother in wonder, imagining not for the first time what this formidable magical creature would have been like as a child. Was she happy? Did she smile and laughed and played with mud with the other faery creatures, much like Aurora did?

"After he'd given back the gem he had stolen, I led him outside of the Moors and warned it could be dangerous for him to come back."

"But he did come back." – said Aurora.

"Yes. Many weeks later, and many times after that."

"We became friends" – Maleficent's eyes lowered to the ground – "and, eventually, friendship turned into something more."

A cold began to spread throughout Aurora's body, as the realization of what the faerie had just revealed meant. She knew the end of this story and it was the farthest away from a happy one. The road leading to it would have been just as tragic.

"As the time passed, your father's ambitions within the human kingdom took him away from the Moors. The king was then a man called Henry, whose heart, like those of most humans, was consumed by greed and envy of his magical neighbors. The day finally came when he led his army to strike them down. But the battle's outcome was not in his favor, and he was fatally wounded."

Maleficent paused, and the young girl sensed the faerie's body stiffen. Her face appeared cold, as if sculpted in stone, and her eyes became as empty as her voice.

"That night your father came to me. I had not seen him for many years. He told me he'd come to warn me: Henry would see to my death before meeting his own. He pleaded with me to trust him, and so I did."

"The next morning I awoke without my wings. He had drugged me and burnt them off while I slept."

Aurora was overwhelmed by an emotion that up until that moment had been foreign to her: horror. It was a sickening feeling that trapped the air in her lungs and drove away all the warmth from her blood.

"I found Diaval a few days later, and he became my wings." – Maleficent continued. – "Through him I found out that the reward for my destruction had been the crown. Your father became king and a year later it was announced he and the queen had had a child."

"The day of the christening was to be one of great celebration. Folk from all over the realm came bearing good wishes and gifts for the newborn girl, even three pixies who saw it as an opportunity to foster peace and good will between the kingdoms."

Maleficent looked down, the hollowness in her eyes now replaced by a storm of ghosts cladded in sheets of pain.

"When I entered the castle that day, I was intent on getting my revenge. When I looked inside the crib, I did not see a baby. I saw the embodiment of all the fortune your father's betrayal had bought him, and I wanted to take it away."

"And so I cursed you." – Maleficent said, looking into Aurora's eyes for the first time since she had begun her story. – "I cursed you so that before the sun had set on your sixteenth birthday, you'd prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death, from which you would never awaken."

"Your father begged me not to do it, and in his plea I saw yet another chance to humiliate him. I amended the curse, allowing the power to awaken you to be the only thing we both knew did not exist: true love's kiss."

"He entrusted your safety to the magic of the pixies and sent his soldiers to hunt me down. I, in turn, grew the wall of thorns, so that the Moors would never again suffer the touch of any human."

"For fifteen years I watched you grow from afar, and from a very young age your smile had the power to defuse my need to hate you. Then one night I let you into the Moors, and in your eyes there was none of the greed and envy I'd come to expect from humans, only curiosity and wonder. With incredible innocence you loved my home as much as those who were born in it."

Maleficent paused, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at the young girl with eyes that screamed her remorse and her despair at the possibility that what she had done would be truly unforgivable.

"One night after I brought you back from the Moors I tried to revoke the curse. But I could not. I stood by your bed only to have my own words echoed at me. The curse would last till the end of time. No power on Earth could change it."

Aurora watched the faerie who had never been, in fact, her Godmother. She stared as a tear rolled down Maleficent's face. It left a wet trail down her cheek, and suddenly the girl felt it splash against her own hand. Blinking, she realized she too was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Beastie."

Had Aurora been an ordinary human girl, her feelings might have been different. But she was not. She, who had been raised by three pixies, a crow and a faerie, did not know how to hold on to resentment and bitterness, nor did she want to learn. She loved Maleficent not out of an incredible innocence, but with an understanding that, despite all the faerie's darkness, what reigned in her heart was the light that shone with her love for Aurora. A mother's true love for her daughter.

Her hand found its way to Maleficent's in a gesture that mirrored that of the faerie's upon her awakening the night before.

"I forgive you, Godmother."


	3. The Game

While inside a room overlooking the grasslands of the human kingdom a faerie and a princess spoke about the past, in a secret chamber beneath the castle a conversation with regards to the future was taking place.

"You mean to say, Captain, that the creature was taking orders from the girl?"

The captain looked at the man who had just addressed him. Lord Marcus, although not the oldest member of the Council, was undoubtedly the most arrogant. His family was rich and his cruel reputation well known throughout the realm.

"Not taking orders, no, my Lord. But it appeared the faerie was conceding to the princess' wishes."

Lord Marcus narrowed his eyes.

The Council had been informed of what had transpired the night before in the early hours of down. An extraordinary meeting had been convened in the morning to assess the situation and decide how to best proceed to guarantee the kingdom's safety.

"Why would she do so?" – Asked a second man.

"I do not know, my Lord." – Answered the captain. He paused briefly before adding – "In the moments after King Stefan was dragged away from the battle, the dragon's focus turned towards Her Higness."

"And?" – Pressed Lord Marcus.

"Well, we were expecting for it to attack. Instead, the beast came to stand between us and the princess, as if it was… protecting her."

"But this makes no sense!" – Exclaimed another Lord. – "Why wouldn't the monster follow the faerie after she left the hall? Why would it be interested in the princess' fate if not to end it?"

The chamber fell into a muffled silence, its four walls tightly enclosing the twelve men who stood inside.

"How did the creature get back her wings?" – Lord Marcus finally inquired in a low voice.

"My Lord?" – Replied the captain, confused.

"How" – Marcus enunciated the words slowly. – "did the creature get back her wings?"

"I… I do not know, my Lord. The King was about to strike her when suddenly, from the place where she stood, shone a blinding light. From it the faerie emerged with her wings, flying."

"And where was the girl during all this?" – Continued the lord.

"I did not see the Her Highness until after the faerie flew from the hall. She must have sought cover from the fight." – Said the captain, irritated at the man's deliberate avoidance of referring to the princess by her title.

"Curious." – Stated Lord Marcus.

"How do you mean?" – Asked a silver-haired man.

"Those wings had been in a glass cage for the last sixteen years. They were there the day of the christening and the creature did not reclaim them, which indicates that she probably believed them destroyed. How, then, did they escape their prison and find their way back to her?"

"Perhaps this time she did know their location and used her magic to free them?" – Volunteered another lord.

"No. If so, she would have done it the moment she set foot in the castle."

"There are only two alternatives." – Continued Lord Marcus. – "Either another one of the faerie's allies was in the castle during the battle and by chance came upon her wings, or…" – He paused, looking at each of the faces around him. – "A little girl, fleeing from the fires of battle, seeks refuge in a nearby room, and upon seeing the glass cage and what's trapped inside it, decides to brake its contents free."

"But why would she do so?" – Spoke again the elderly man.

"Why indeed." – Reiterated Marcus. – "You may leave us now, Captain. Make sure our guests are kept under watch at all times."

"Yes, my Lord."

Once the soldier was gone, the lord stepped forward and took his place before the others. He proceeded to speak in a rhetorical tone, emphasizing the first word of every sentence.

"Why would a faerie comply with the wishes of a girl she had cursed? Why would a dragon fail to follow its mistress in order to protect that same girl? And why, given the chance, would this girl help a creature who had so wronged her?"

"So many questions. Could they all have the same answer?" – His demeanor made clear he himself was about to provide the answer. – "Could it be that somehow the creature has come to care about the girl, and the same holds true the other way around?"

"And there is one more question to be asked." – He stated finally. – "How did the girl awake from the curse?"

The lords remained silent this time, not keen to encourage Marcus in his condescending speech. They did not have an answer, anyway.

"This" – The man continued, a smirk slowly appearing on his thin face. – "could prove to be a valuable new piece in the game. For decades we have tried to bring the power of the Moors under our rule, but always we have fought in disadvantage. Now finally we could hold in our hands the key to taming the creatures' magic."

"Do not forget, this key is the rightful heir to the throne!" - Exclaimed one of the men.

"She has as much right to that crown as her father had!" – Spat Marcus. – "He was nothing but a foolish farmer, who built his reign on top of a lie told to an even bigger fool! The idiot did not have the wits to kill the creature when he took her wings and embarked us all in his mad quest to hunt her down afterwards!"

He was pacing furiously now, his face a mixture of anger and disgust.

"We were bound by our oaths witnessed by the people to obey his orders, but this girl does not wear the crown yet! She is but a peasant child who knows nothing of ruling! Are we to deliver the fate of this kingdom to someone as such?"

The Council stood silent, the truth of Marcus' words slowly seeping into their minds. In reality, its seed had already been planted there long ago. Stefan's ascension to the throne had come as an insult to all those more powerful or higher born. The Moors had been a threat and a source of repeated humiliation to the kingdom for more than a generation. And the girl was nothing more than a name to them. It was an ugly truth, but truth nonetheless.

"How do you propose we proceed? Word of her return will already have spread throughout the realm." – Asked someone in the back.

"I say we rule as a Council until she comes of age. She may wear her title, but we will hold the power." – Said Marcus.

"What if she marries? I've heard the King of Ulstead has sent here his son in an effort to forge an alliance between our kingdoms."

"Has the Prince arrived yet?"

"Apparently yes. And he was asking for the princess by name, if you believe the servants gossip."

Lord Marcus raised an eyebrow at the man's last remark, but offered no comment other than – "Best keep him away from her, then."

"So she is not crowned. What then?" – The silver-haired man voiced his last question.

"Then" – Replied Marcus, his smirk returning. – "the game begins."


	4. Flying

The window was open on the third time Diaval flew past it. He took that as a sign he was welcome to return to the company of his mistress.

Perching himself on the wooden windowsill, he tilted his head and considered the scene before him. The faerie and the princess were both seated at the table, a tray of food between them from which berries were being enthusiastically eaten. The absence of conversation, from the girl's part at least, made the sight slightly unusual, but the bird sensed there was no longer tension in the room.

Aurora looked up from her plate and, spotting him there, smiled. An instant later he was human again.

"Well that looks tasty." – He said merrily, looking at the fruits.

"They are." – Replied the princess, pushing the bowl towards him in offer.

"Haven't you just eaten?" – Asked Maleficent in mocked exasperation as he grabbed a particularly big berry.

"So?" – He countered with his mouth full.

The faerie merely narrowed her eyes.

"See anything of interest while you were out?"

Diaval heard the underlying question in his mistress words: had there been any sign of trouble brewing from the humans?

"Well," – The dark-haired man started, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. – "I did hear a story about a foul tempered creature frightening an innocent maid half to death with its cold, cold glare."

Aurora stifled a laugh.

"But something tells me you know it already." – He finished, winking at the princess.

* * *

The sun was past its highest point when a male servant knocked on the door, announcing that the Council requested an audience with Her Highness.

The princess was torn between the fear of going alone and the fear of a confrontation between her Godmother and the humans. This decision, however, was not one she would have to make, for the faerie had already moved to stand beside her, in a clear indication that she had no intention of letting Aurora out of her sight.

They were led to a room in which eleven council members stood around a spectacularly large table. The men did not appear surprised at Maleficent's presence, and yet, the princess noticed, there were only twelve chairs. After all were seated, with the exception of the faerie, who had positioned herself behind Aurora's place, a long conversation began.

The Council expressed their pleasure at Her Highness return to the palace and offered their condolences for her father's death. Then one by one the men introduced themselves, names and titles.

Once over the formalities, the matter turned that of her succession to the throne. Though rightfully the sole heir to the crown, she was still very young, and so they suggested it would be prudent for the Council to rule in her stead until she came of age. During that time she could become acquainted with the affairs of the kingdom and its people.

Aurora thought that was a sensible plan and had no objections to it. While not able to see her face, the girl supposed Maleficent had none either, or she certainly would have voiced them.

And voice them she did when the subject of peace between the kingdoms was broached. All throughout the negotiation their tones made evident the disdain one part held for the other. With hostilities barely contained, an accord was finally reached. Both sides stated that any violation of the rules would nullify the agreement and therefore be met with instant retaliation.

Having no more to discuss for the moment, the Council thanked the princess for her time. Aurora had already risen from her seat when a thought occurred to her.

"My lords, if my presence is not needed tomorrow in the castle, I intend to return to the Moors tonight."

The room fell silent at her words. Then men looked at one another hesitantly.

"I do not think there is any matter that may require Your Highness immediate attention." – Said one of the lords. – "But perhaps it is unwise for the princess to go anywhere without the escort of our soldiers."

"I assure you," – Maleficent spoke, her voice sharp, before Aurora had a chance to reply. – "no harm will come to the princess while she is in my care."

Surprisingly, the Council seemed to accept her Godmother's statement without argument.

"Very well." – Acquiesced the Lord.

An hour later they set on their journey towards the Moors. Diaval, now turned into a horse, took Maleficent on his back, while the princess rode a white mare borrowed from the palace's stables.

Darkness had already fallen by the time the trio quietly walked the path through the Wall of Thorns. The Moor's inhabitants, anxiously awaiting the faerie's return for tidings of Aurora´s fate, would have to wait till morning, for that night the beastie and her Godmother would do no more than dream, nested in between the roots of an old tree.

* * *

Aurora awoke to the gentle sound of leafs rustling with the wind. Only a few rays of light shone from beyond the horizon, and most life inside the Moors was still in the profound stages of sleep.

Looking around, the princess found herself alone. Feeling as if she had been away for a lot longer than a few days, she began to walk amongst the trees, breathing in the familiar air that smelled of earth and wood and flowers.

Soon the girl was deep in thought. Her life, as she had known it for the past sixteen years, would change drastically. The human kingdom, her kingdom, and the Moors were two worlds so far apart that the task of making them both an equal part of her life seemed impossible. And as exciting as discovering new places could be, here she had a freedom and a family she would never find anywhere else.

Aurora knew she would have to surrender part of her life here, and suddenly it seemed too soon. After all, she had been brought into the magical realm only a year ago. That was how long she had freely enjoyed the company of her friends. And, what weighted on her heart most heavily, it was how long she had known her Godmother.

Although the princess knew the faerie would always watch over her, she was also aware that Maleficent would return to the castle as little as possible. The Moors needed its protector, and her distrust and enmity towards humans would never vanish. To be among them was a torment she would endure only for Aurora's sake, and the girl did not want to ask that of her.

So even though nothing had yet been discussed, a sense of imminent loss hung over the princess head as her feet took her to the top of a cliff. She sat on the grass near its edge and watched as sunrise unfolded the day.

Against the sky, a shadow slowly took the form of a winged creature. It stopped its flight and stood suspended in the air for a moment. Despite not being able to see so far into the distance, Aurora knew her Godmother was looking at her, and she smiled. Beholding the faerie with her wings, flying above the Moors, the girl felt as if she was witnessing a wounded soul made whole again.

The Wall of Thorns gradually crumbled and disappeared into the ground in a cloud of dust.

Maleficent made her way to the cliff where Aurora sat. The child's eyes were beaming as she rose to greet her.

"Good morning, Godmother."

"Good morning, Beastie." – She replied warmly.

"You brought down the Wall." – The girl said, tilting her head in the direction where it had been.

"Yes. I believe there is no further need for it." – The faerie stated, hoping her words would prove to be true.

The princess smiled and turned to gaze at the landscape.

"Godmother?"

"Yes?" – Maleficent answered, watching as sunlight turned Aurora's hair into gold.

"What is it like to fly?"

The faerie pondered at the question. Could she put it into words? How does one understand a feeling unless they've experienced it before?

"I do not think I can explain it." – She said slowly.

"Oh." – The child looked quickly at her and then away, seemingly disappointed.

"But perhaps I could show you."

The little beastie's eyes widened and her expression became one of pure excitement.

"Really?" – She exclaimed.

Maleficent nodded.

"Give me your hands." – She instructed, holding out her own for the girl to grasp.

Both watched as thin tendrils of light sprung from the faerie's fingers and swiftly climbed up Aurora's arms, like long stemmed vines, intertwining over and under each other and soon enveloping her whole body in a coat of magic.

Suddenly the child was no longer bound by gravity, her body floating a few inches above the ground. She gasped in surprise and looked in wonder at her Godmother.

"Are you ready?" – Maleficent asked.

The princess nodded earnestly.

The faerie released the girl's hands and walked to stand behind her, gently taking hold of her upper arms. With a strong flap from her wings, they were both cutting through the air.

Aurora was instantly overwhelmed by a myriad of sensations. The wind blowing merciless against her face, the sound of her Godmother's wings loud in her ears, the rapid succession of images below her as they raced through the sky.

Slowly, feeling herself adjust to the new rhythm, she focused on the view beneath her. Green treetops, blending here and there with the grass, were a canvas on which river streams appeared as brushstrokes of translucent paint. The reds, yellows and pinks of leafs and flowers seemed like droplets of ink splattered across the background. Every surface touched by sunlight appeared to shine with an amber glow.

As they flew closer to the ground, their path became more intricate, directions constantly changing to avoid colliding with hillsides and rock pillars. The princess could now see all the creatures looking up in surprise as she passed them, going as fast as her heartbeat.

Her Godmother had been right. There were no words to describe what she felt in that moment. It manifested itself in the sound of a laugh, free and full of the purest joy and exhilaration.

Maleficent heard the girl's voice and smiled. Flying was as part of who she was as the Moors themselves, and a part she had thought was lost forever. To be able to share it with the child meant there was one less chain holding her back from rebuilding the connection to the world she had lost so long ago. And, most of all, Aurora's joy meant her own.

When finally they landed near a small pool of water, Diaval was waiting for them, grinning widely.

"Did you see me?" – Exclaimed the girl as soon as the magic released her to the ground. – "I was flying!"

"Indeed you were." – He replied. - "How did you like it?"

"It was absolutely wonderful!" –The princess continued, excited. – "Everything looked so beautiful from up there! It was even more incredible than I imagined it would be!"

The faerie watched the child affectionately.

"Perhaps you should go find Balthazar and assure him I have delivered you safely to the ground. He appeared quite concerned when we passed him." – Maleficent said.

"Yes, Godmother." – Aurora answered, already running off to find the guard.

She stopped after a few paces though, turning around with the most brilliant smile.

"Thank you, Godmother."

Maleficent nodded with a smile of her own.

Once the little beastie had gone, she turned to see Diaval staring at her with a knowing expression.

"What?" – The faerie asked, her usual reaction to her servant's unspoken comments.

"Nothing." – He said innocently. – "Just wondering how you'll ever find a gift that's better than flying for her seventeenth birthday."


	5. Home

A/N: A huge thank you to all who reviewed but to whom I could not reply directly through message.

* * *

The following day was one of celebration in the Moors. All creatures gathered to witness their new Queen receive her crown, and it was as if the girl's inner light had been spread throughout the land, breathing life anew into everything it touched. Flowers blossomed, colors turned brighter, and the only shadows left were those cast by the sun.

Aurora wished the hours would stretch on forever, but alas, after much fun and laughter, dusk finally settled. She found Maleficent seated on a large stone across a waterfall. The air was filled with the sound of water crashing down on itself, a soothing melody in contrast to the fierce movement.

The faerie looked different now. Long brown hair cascading freely down her back, no longer encased in the dark fabric that had also covered her ears and forehead. The change brought on a less guarded and severe appearance, and the girl thought it revealed a side of her Godmother's personality that in the past had mostly remained unseen.

"Godmother?" – Aurora asked softly. – "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course." – Answered Maleficent, motioning for the child to sit beside her on the rock.

The faerie waited patiently for the young Queen to find her words, which seemed to be struggling to come out.

"I'm sorry I cannot live here in the Moors, with you, as I had promised."

"But I will come back every day I'm not needed in the castle." – The girl added hurriedly, her tone anxious now. – "And until I come of age perhaps I'll be able to stay here longer without having to return to the palace…"

"Beastie," – Maleficent interrupted, surprised by the child's distress. – "there is nothing for which you need to apologize. A lot has happened since those plans were made."

In truth, the faerie was loath not to have the girl always close by. She trusted no one to look after the little beastie, especially not the humans. But if the peace between the kingdoms was to last, so that Aurora would not have to spend her life behind a wall of thorns, she could not be selfish.

"No matter where your future takes you, or for how long, we will always welcome you back."

The child smiled slightly, but her brows remained furrowed.

"Tell me what is on your mind, Beastie." – Said Maleficent, gently.

"I was born in the castle," – The girl began. – "but I'm scared I'll never feel at home there. It is all so different. What if I cannot adjust? What if I cannot love the kingdom as a queen is supposed to?"

The faerie sighed. She wanted to reassure Aurora, but the future appeared to her just as uncertain.

"I do not have these answers, nor can I say your path will be easy." – Maleficent started. – "But I can promise you will not have to walk it alone. I swore no harm would come to you for as long as I lived."

She paused, looking into the pair of blue eyes.

"The Moors will be your home for as long as you wish them to be. You need only call, and I will be there. Always."

* * *

The next day went by quickly for Aurora. She rode out of the Moors at sunrise, with Maleficent and Diaval by her side. Even though the faerie's decision not to fly was so that she could keep the girl company throughout the journey, they spoke very little, each lost in their own thoughts.

Upon their arrival at the castle they were greeted by an elderly servant, whom the Council had selected to show the young Queen around the palace and its grounds.

The tour lasted until midafternoon, and by then Aurora had already forgotten the way to most places. Inside the stone walls, especially, halls and corridors all looked the same. There were no trees and no rivers to guide her. As for the sun, it could only be seen sporadically through the windows, no longer suitable as a point of reference.

Her Godmother had remained silent for most of the time, ignoring the stares and the sometimes audible gasps that followed their occasional encounters with the castle's inhabitants. Even Diaval appeared somewhat subdued now in his human form.

Their exploration over, Aurora asked to be taken to the same small room she had stayed in on her last visit. Nothing in it had been changed, and the familiarity helped to assuage her anxiety.

The servant had informed her the Council would wish to see Her Highness early the following morning, and the girl knew Maleficent felt uneasy being away from the Moors now that the Wall of Thorns no longer stood to guard them. Nevertheless, she could not help the question that left her lips in a small voice.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Godmother?"

"Yes, Beastie." - Maleficent answered with the tiniest of smiles, her first one that day.

They dined and talked, and the hour soon turned late. Before Aurora fell asleep, the faerie spoke.

"Remember, Diaval will stay here with you. He will find me if you should need me at any time."

The night unfolded quietly with Maleficent seated by the girl's bed. It was only when dawn finally threatened to break that she moved to stand up.

"Watch over her." - She whispered to Diaval. - "And come to me at the smallest sign of trouble."

"Yes, mistress." - Replied the dark-haired man.

He watched as the faerie looked one last time at the young Queen. She bent down and gently removed a strand of gold hair from across the child's face, her eyes already clouded with worry and melancholy.

Then, with a wave of her fingers, he was a raven again, looking on as she flew out the window and disappeared into the sky.

* * *

And so began Aurora's days as a young Queen. In the earliest few weeks, during which she was taught the history and essential laws of the kingdom, her duties had required her to stay away from the Moors for no longer than four days out of seven. As time passed, however, that interim started to grow.

Four months after she had first arrived, the Council arranged for the Queen to visit the villages within the realm, with the intention of introducing her to the people she was one day to govern. The girl indeed enjoyed those excursions, certainly more than the hours spent inside the castle, but they had prevented her from returning home for three long weeks as of that moment.

It was the end of the afternoon, and Aurora sat by the window in her room, looking absently into the distance. She was brought out of her reverie by the sound of Diaval's caws.

The bird waited for the girl's eyes to focus on him and, with his beak, lifted an edge of the parchment resting by his feet on top of the table.

"What is it?" – Asked the young Queen, rising to take the sheet held by the crow.

Diaval then pointed with his head to the bottle of ink and the quill placed neatly in the corner.

"You wish me to write something?"

He nodded.

"What do you wish me to write?" – Aurora inquired, unscrewing the bottle's cap as she sat down.

The bird now shook his head. He paused for a moment, before looking first at her, then at the parchment, and lastly at the window as he flew around in a small circle.

The girl frowned slightly as she tried to understand what Diaval meant. Her expression brightened once it all became clear.

"You think I should write to Godmother!" – She exclaimed, and he cawed in agreement.

"Won't she be angry if you leave the castle only to deliver her a letter?"

If the crow's eyes were not so dark she would have sworn he had just rolled them.

"All right." – Aurora said with a chuckle. – "Your bravery is appreciated."

Diaval spread his wings and lowered his head, mimicking a bow.

She smiled, dipping the quill's nib in the ink and then pressing it onto the parchment.

* * *

Maleficent looked down at the Moors from her place in the tree that had sheltered her dreams as a child. There was a full moon, and its light cast an ethereal glow at the surfaces below.

The sound of flapping wings, growing louder as its owner approached, made her jump to her feet instantly. Diaval's body had barely reached the limit of the branches when magic turned him from bird to man.

"What's wrong?" – The faerie asked immediately.

"Nothing." – He answered out of breath, after removing a small tube from between his lips.

"Then what are you doing here?" – She questioned sternly. – "Aurora is not to be left alone!"

"The child is sleeping." – Diaval began.

"All the more reason you should not have left her side!"

"She wrote you a letter." – He interjected before his mistress could continue with her reprimand.

Maleficent grabbed the rolled parchment from his hand with a sharp movement, but refrained from speaking again.

"Not being able to come to the Moors for so long is weighing on her. I thought writing to you would help her feel a little better."

The faerie silently lowered her eyes to the object in her hand.

"Now," – The dark-haired man stated. – "if you could return me to my feathery self, I'll be on my way back to the castle."

She sighed as she did so, speaking in a low voice before he left.

"Thank you."

Maleficent's gaze followed the bird's silhouette until it disappeared into the distance, her heart heavy. She had scarcely seen Diaval recently. He only returned to the Moors on the days the three pixies went to visit Aurora in the human kingdom, and the faerie missed his company more than she would ever admit.

Maleficent herself had yet to return to the castle since that first day she had spent there with the girl. She knew that the child, selfless by nature and aware of her Godmother's uneasiness among humans, would never ask her to come unless there was any real trouble. The faerie, on the other hand, would face an army many times over to see the little beastie, if only she didn't believe her presence would do more harm then good. To have a winged, magical creature by her side would only make becoming part of the new world harder for Aurora.

She sat down, turning her body so that moonlight fell upon the parchment, revealing its words.

_Dear Godmother,_

_I know you won't approve of Diaval leaving the palace to deliver you this letter, but please forgive him for I assure you I will be fine on my own for a few hours.  
Even though it has been a long time, not much has changed since I last saw you. Lessons in preparation for my duties as Queen fill most of my time, as I am sure they will for a long while since I have much yet to learn. Thankfully, visiting the villages throughout the kingdom has allowed me to breathe the air outside the castle walls more often these past weeks.  
The villagers have been kind, but the soldiers' presence usually makes them hesitant to approach me. As for the nobility, I still feel clumsy and out of place amongst them, and so I tend to avoid their company. The only person I would wish to see is Phillip, but so far our meetings have been brief for his duties with the Council keep him very much occupied.  
Truthfully, while most would say being Queen entitles you to much more than a person could ever wish, I am embarrassed to admit I've been spending my days missing what I used to have. I miss running bare feet on the grass, the smell of three bark and wet earth, not having to constantly worry about how to dress or how to speak or how to behave, listening to my aunties bicker with each other, watching you and Diaval fly between the clouds…  
I miss home, Godmother, for you were right. The Moors will always be my home.  
I should stop writing now, or Diaval might sleep during his journey back to the castle due to the late hour.  
I will see you soon. I promise._

_ Love, Beastie._

"Sooner than you think, Beastie." – Whispered Maleficent, her eyes alight as the brightest star. – "I promise."


	6. Lost

Maleficent regarded silently the spectacle unfolding around her. Along the road, spaced by more or less fifteen feet on either side, stood innumerous tents that varied in shape and size. Some had walls of colorful cloth, undulating with the breeze, while others consisted of nothing more than a few wooden boards nailed together. Inside each of them there was a human, sometimes even two, moving awkwardly among stacked objects that comprised anything from small toys to strange contraptions which the faerie did not recognize. The air was filled with sounds of conversation and laughter. Children ran wildly from one place to the next, giddy with excitement and curiosity. Her eyes skimmed the crowd looking for a particular golden-haired girl.

After reading Aurora's letter seven nights before, Maleficent had flown swiftly to the castle, entering it unnoticed under the cover of darkness. She had waited quietly, sat in the corner of the modest room, until morning had finally dawned and brought forth the sunrays that awakened the child.

The little beastie had smiled brightly, delighted upon discovering the faerie standing there, and the sight had warmed her heart. She felt almost foolish for not having come sooner. Whatever the human's reaction to her presence might be, she would not refrain from visiting anymore.

They had talked for a long time, about the past and the present and all that had changed in between, stopping only when a servant knocked on the door to inform that the young Queen was late for her lessons with one of the Councilmen.

Aurora had returned a few hours later, excitedly telling Maleficent and Diaval about a festival celebrating the beginning of spring that would take place in a week's time, and inviting them both to come and spend the day with her.

And so it was that now the faerie watched as the child happily explored the festivities with a crow perched on her shoulder. She lowered her eyes as an unexpected wave of jealousy at the prospect of the girl actually finding a new home among the humans washed over her. Maleficent knew it was a selfish feeling, but it had been an instinctive reaction to seeing the little beastie so cheerfully interacting with a world she herself could never be a part of.

She sighed, shaking the emotion away and looking up from the ground. Her brows drew together as she registered the now empty space where Aurora and Diaval had been just moments ago. The faerie moved from the place in which she had stayed partially hidden from the unsuspecting folk, walking forward along the gravel path.

Green irises searched for the familiar blue dress, while her ears listened carefully for the crow's distinctive caws. With every step, though, neither image nor sound manifested, and a fear began to rise from deep within Maleficent's body.

As per usual during her visits, she had avoided flying during the day as not to alarm the humans, but in that moment her need to locate the child surpassed any other consideration. Opening her wings, she rose above the clusters of heads that looked up in surprise at the faerie's sudden action.

Still she could not find them. This time, the certainty that something was wrong twisted her fear into a panic that spread through her every nerve. She moved fast now, fiercely slicing the air and eliciting frightened cries from the people below.

Looking ahead, Maleficent saw a group of soldiers running towards her, hands already wrapped around the hilt of their swords. She descended directly in front of the men, a flicker of her fingers scattering them to the ground.

"Where is she?" – The faerie asked menacingly.

The humans stared back at her in confusion.

"Where is your Queen?" – She shouted.

One of the guards stepped forward, and Maleficent recognized him as the captain who had declared his loyalty to Aurora on the night of Stefan's death.

"How long?" – He asked, and she understood his meaning.

"No more than a quarter of an hour."

"Search every tent and every house!" – He ordered his men. – "Alert the rest of the guard! No one leaves this city until the Queen is found! And bring me whoever was on duty to protect Her Highness!"

The faerie could see no better alternative than to let them go, but not before warning the captain.

"If she is harmed in any way…"

"I will personally see to it that the one responsible pays heavily for their crime." – The man finished before turning to join the rest of the soldiers in the search.

* * *

And for an hour they searched, every tent and every house. Streets were cleared, carts were turned, cabinets were opened and boxes were emptied, but still no sign was found of Aurora.

Maleficent flew above the city, her magic turning every stone that the soldiers might have left unturned. Her panic was now mixed with anger. Anger at the humans who had betrayed their Queen and at herself for repeating the mistake of trusting their kind.

Landing near the spot she had last seen the child, the faerie surveyed the area. The wind had ceased blowing, and even the air seemed motionless. A faint sound coming from a narrow alleyway to her left captured her attention.

She found its source to be a small crate lying upside down on the floor. Something was trapped underneath, scratching the wood as it tried to break free. Kneeling down, she lifted the object to reveal a black feathered bird, one of its wings sticking out from its body in an unnatural angle, clearly broken.

"Diaval!"

The crow cawed weakly as he stared back at her.

She closed her eyes as ember light left her hands, quickly mending the shattered bones. Once the wound had healed, he was turned back into a man.

"Mistress." – He whispered as she helped him stand.

"Are you all right?" – Maleficent inquired anxiously.

Diaval nodded, steading himself on his feet.

"What happened? Who did this?"

"I don't know. All I remember is a blow coming from behind me and then waking up beneath this box." – He answered, looking down at the offending item and then into the empty space beside her.

"Where is Aurora?" – He asked.

The expression on his mistress face told him more than the unspoken words.

"How long?" – Diaval echoed the captain's question.

Her answer this time was, however, far more foreboding.

"Two hours."

His eyes widened in disbelief.

A thin voice broke their momentary silence.

"Maleficent!"

Faerie and man turned to see Knotgrass flying hastily towards them.

"You must come, quickly!" – The pixie urged in a desperate tone. – "The Moors!"

Maleficent braced herself for whatever next would come out of the pixie's mouth.

"The Moors are burning! They set them on fire!"

The faerie stood frozen as the pieces all fell into place. It was not by chance that disaster had struck the magical kingdom at the same time she found herself bound to the human one. They knew she would have to either delay the child's rescue or leave her home to its fate. Everything leading up to that moment had been carefully staged, and she had naively played her part in a leading role perfectly.

"Go."

She was startled out of her trance by Diaval's voice.

"Turn me back into a bird. I'll find the girl."

Maleficent looked at him, her heart torn.

"I'll find her." – He repeated. – "Trust me."

* * *

An onslaught of flames and smoke was what awaited Maleficent at the Moors. The fire had spread mercilessly, devouring all that stood in its path. Amidst the chaos, creatures fought against the tireless foe, but their supply of magic and water did not have the power to force it into submission.

The faerie looked to the sky, searching for grey clouds that could bring their salvation. She saw only a few, and hoped they would be enough. Light shot from her fingers like a thunderbolt in reverse, summoning the rain to extinguish the inferno below.

The drops had long since stopped falling before the fire was finally contained. And with every second that passed, Maleficent's heart grew tighter with fear. All around, from behind a curtain of floating ashes, her eyes tricked her mind with images of Aurora's face. As the hours increased, so did the possibilities of harm befalling the child. She could delay returning to the castle no longer.

The faerie was about to announce her intention to leave when a shout came from nearby.

"The humans are coming!"

Her wings took her immediately above the tree tops, and she saw a wave of dust and metal threatening to engulf the Moor's border. While those inside were trying desperately to save their home from destruction, an army of men had crossed unchallenged the plains between the kingdoms.

"Guards! With me!" – Maleficent urged as she flew to meet the attackers.

She soon stood before them, a single faerie facing hundreds of soldiers, much like a day over sixteen years before.

"Come any further, and you will meet the same fate as those of your kind who have tried to do so in the past!" – She cried out in warning.

"I think not!" – Rose a voice from amongst the crowd. – "This time, fate will smile upon those who are human!"

And at the cue of those last words, the front line parted to reveal a sight that turned Maleficent's blood to ice.

From the ranks stepped forward two men, clad entirely in iron armors. However, a delicate shade of blue stood out against the background figure of silver. It was trapped by a strong arm's grip and a sharp dagger's blade.

"Beastie…" – The faerie whispered.

"Listen well, witch!" – Continued the voice. It belonged to the human walking next to Aurora and her captor. – "You have murdered two of our Kings and taken the lives of countless soldiers! Now, you have poisoned the Princess' mind with your lies! But we do not forget your crimes! And we do not forgive them!"

They stopped a few feet away from Maleficent, surrounded by a group of men with arrows and spears pointed at the child.

"You will order your demons to stand down!" – He said, looking at the Moors' guards who had gathered behind the faerie. – "From hereafter, this land will be part of our kingdom, and its creatures will be subject to our law!"

"Surrender now, and we will ensure no harm comes to the girl! Resist us, and she will die!"

Maleficent looked at Aurora, whose blue eyes were wide with fear.

They could fight or the child could live. She would trade her freedom without hesitation to save the girl. Her little beastie. But could she trade the freedom of every life inside the Moors? Could she alone decide their fate?

She was, however, not alone. The sound of Balthazar's wooden spear as it fell to the ground gave start to the faerie's inescapable answer. All Tree Warriors followed the gesture.

The human turned to Maleficent, his expression a gleeful scorn.

"And you?" – He asked.

"I surrender." – She whispered.

"Louder." – He commanded.

They stared at each other, only hatred between them.

"I surrender." – The faerie repeated.

"A wise decision." – The human said with a smirk.

"But you see," – He continued, beginning to circle her slowly. – "many years ago, a man's weakness cost us years of humiliation. In his foolishness, he allowed you to live."

"That" - He stopped as they came face to face. – "is a mistake I am not inclined to repeat."

With a sudden motion, an iron knife was stabbed into Maleficent's abdomen.

For a heartbeat time stood still, until a girl's scream pierced the air and pandemonium followed.

Men and creatures clashed in fury, the confusion allowing Aurora to break free of the soldier's grasp. Desperately, amidst the uproar, she made her way to her Godmother.

The faerie had fallen to her knees, a crimson stain spreading through the threads in her dress. Her eyes lifted from the knife to the child as she kneeled beside her on the grass, and the young Queen would never forget that look. It was pain, and fear, and sorrow, and love.

A hand built of thick twigs closed around Maleficent's arm.

"No." – She said faintly, looking up at Balthazar. – "Take her to safety."

The guard hesitated briefly before bowing his head and gently, but firmly, lifting Aurora into his arms.

"No!" – The child screamed. – "Godmother!"

And as the girl's cries were lost in the midst of battle, the faerie's tears began to fall.

The blade burned her. She knew her consciousness would soon succumb to the pain. With a sharp breath, she wrapped her hands around the iron hilt and pulled. A scream left her lips as the knife dropped to the ground.

For a while her mind was lost in a daze. Noises were but a distant buzz and the images melted together in a blur. When instinct finally took hold, Maleficent started to crawl away from the chaos.

By power of sheer will she reached a hollow between a scorched tree's roots. Her body fell heavily inside it. She stared at the blackened wood, its color slowly swallowing the air, until everything was darkness.


End file.
